


I Want To Trade Places With Dean

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [199]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e14 Trial and Error, Hellhounds, M/M, Mentions of Dean's Demon Deal, Poor Dean, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brother, his beautiful, selfless, amazing, stupid older brother has always been the one to shoulder other people's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Trade Places With Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 14 Trial and Error
> 
> Holy shit this is my 200th work. :D I'm tossing around an mpreg idea to write as a way to celebrate.
> 
> Also, title from season 4 episode 9 I Know What You Did Last Summer, and it was a quote from Sam Winchester. It took me way to long to find out where it was from. 
> 
> "I don't want ten years. I don't want one year. I don't want candy! I want to trade places with Dean."

Sam has always wanted to trade places with Dean.

His brother, his beautiful, selfless, amazing, stupid older brother has always been the one to shoulder other people's shit. When someone in the world fucks up and helps ruins the world, Dean will come and sweep up their mess. He takes the blame and he fixes it, even when the problem has nothing to do with him.

Dean's habit to take on things he shouldn't is one of the things they fight about the most. Dean will always insist that he's not carrying any extra weight, and Sam will argue that Dean hasn't slept in two days because some idiot opened a very small version of Pandora's Box and even though there are hunters much closer to Idaho then they are that could take the case, Dean still drives there from Texas and somehow manages to blame himself for the whole thing.

When he killed the hellhound, he wasn't actually thinking about how he would be protecting his brother from adding another thing to his plate. He was thinking about what would happen to him and to Dean if he didn't shove that knife in that thing  _right goddamn now_. He only realized after he was covering in blood that felt like oil and smelled like rotting meat, that he got exactly what he asked for.

Six years ago, when his brother sold his soul, he asked a crossroads demon to let him trade placed with Dean. He was glad he finally got the chance to do just that.

 


End file.
